Cursed
by Fanficgal357
Summary: Bella sees visions of death when she looks into people's eyes. She moves to a new town and meets Edward, a hot, popular guy at her new school who takes an interest in her. Will Bella let him in or push him away? Disclaimer: I own nothing :
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so this is a new story (obviously). Basically it's gonna just be Edward and Bella for the first few chapters and then I'll introduce the others.**

**Fanficgal xxx**

Chapter 1

"Bella! Are you ready?"

My mother called to me from downstairs. I grabbed my black bag, which had all my new school books in it, and went down to eat my breakfast.

"Yes mum I'm ready." I replied, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Do you want me to drive you to school?" She asked.

We had recently moved and today was my first day at my new school. It was the beginning of the second semester and the school was pretty big so hopefully I wouldn't get noticed too much.

"No thanks mum, I'll walk." I told her, "Bye."

I grabbed my jumper and slung my bag over my shoulder. It was winter and the air outside was cold and crisp. My breath came out as fog and it looked like it might rain later. I liked to walk to school. In my old town I walked to school, even though it was pretty far away. Walking gave me time to think and be alone. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a pair of dark grey converse. Under my black jumper I had a long sleeved grey top. My wavy brown hair hung loose past my shoulder blades. It half covered my face and hid my brown eyes.

When I got to school people seemed to avoid me. I could understand them; I was the new Goth girl. That was fine with me since I didn't really like people, or rather I didn't like looking into their eyes. When I looked into people's eyes I saw visions of their death.

Normally it was just flashes but if someone was going to die within the next twenty-four hours I saw it all in detail. I've been seeing these visions since I was little, so they seemed very natural to me. Obviously I knew something was wrong with me, though as I have never revealed this fact about myself to anybody, even my parents.

This is what made me so dark, gloomy and, essentially, a loner. I finally found the main office. I walked in and was hit by a rush of warm air. I headed towards a woman sitting behind a desk.

"I'm Isabella Swan."

The woman took in my appearance; dark clothes, half-covered face, looked kinda weird. I could see judgement flitting through her eyes as she scanned me.

She told me to wait. She picked up a phone and talked into it quietly. A minute later she told me to go in to an office that had 'Principal Walters' marked on the door.

I went in and sat down. A man in his late 40's was sitting behind a desk. He had a receding hairline and glasses. A red bow-tie stood out from his navy and grey suit.

He welcomed me to the school and went on to list rules, regulations and the consequences that would follow if they were broken. He also informed me of all the school clubs I could join and the activities I could do.

'Yeah I'm not going to do any of those', I thought to myself as he proudly stated that the basketball team had gotten all the way to semi-finals last year.

I was staring at my hands through the whole speech, never meeting his eyes, but he didn't notice, or if he did, he simply didn't care. When he dismissed me and wished me good luck for my first day, I stood up with a sigh of relief. Then I went and collected my timetable and other school forms and things from the woman at the desk. Who was the receptionist, Mrs. Lark, from the tag on her pink jumper.

"Here you are sweetie," she said handing them to me, "there's a map of the school included in there too."

I thanked her quietly and went outside to check my classes. I had English first. After checking where the building was I stuffed the map into my bag. Nothing said new kid like a map, and I wanted to draw as little attention to myself as possible. I saw my Ice-skates in the bottom of my bag under all my books. One of the first things I'd done when we moved was check out where the local ice rink was. You could tell no-one really went there, so it was perfect for me.

I arrived at my first class and introduced myself to the teacher, Mr. Stinson. I avoided everyone's gazes as I made my way to an empty seat. I was getting out my notebook and a pen, when the door to the classroom opened; I felt everyone's stare shift from me to the person that walked in.

Obviously new or popular,I thought, not looking up.

"Mr. Cullen will you please explain to me why you're late again." Mr. Stinson asked the mystery person.

Defiantly not new, so popular, I decided.

"Sorry Mr. S," a male voice said, "my car had trouble starting."

"Fine," the teacher grunted, not sounding convinced, "Take a seat, and it's Stinson."

"Sure thing Stinson."

A couple of kids snickered. Mr. Stinson huffed, annoyed, and turned to the board start the class. The guy sat next to me and I could feel his stare. I was glad my hair covered my face because I was curious to see what he looked like, which was unlike me, and I really didn't feel like watching someone die on my first day of school.

Finally I felt him turn to the front of the class. The curiosity finally overpowered me and I peeked through my hair and sae a guy with warm emerald green eyes and reddish-brown hair, with an almost bronze tint. It was obvious why he was popular.

All the girls must throw themselves at him, I thought.

I hid behind my hair again and tried to concentrate on the teacher's voice.

My next class was History. I was already bored and it wasn't even lunch. I found my locker and put my books and bag in it.

"Hi." It was the guy from earlier. He was leaning on the locker next to mine. "I'm Edward."

My face was still hidden by my hair and the door of my locker.

"Bella." I mumbled.

"You're new here right?" He asked, trying to engage me in a conversation.

"Yes." I answered, unwilling to talk.

"Are you capable of talking in sentences?" He asked, finally getting annoyed.

"Yes."

"Well would you mind talking in them?"

I was now quite irritated. Couldn't this guy take a hint? I slammed my locker shut and pushed past him.

"Look, can you just leave me alone?" I said.

"Aha! I got you talking!" Edward said, following me.

I sighed and turned to face him, preparing for a vision. Nothing happened. He was smirking and had his arms crossed as I stood there shocked. Was I losing it? I looked into the eyes of a girl walking past and a series of flashes hit me.

I saw an old lady in a hospital bed, a heart monitor going flat, a calendar with the date February 11th standing out to me and a white clock showing 8:22 pm.

It always made me happy to find someone who died peacefully of old age. I looked back into Edward's eyes. Why wasn't I getting anything? It was so frustrating!

"I know I'm incredibly handsome but could you please stop staring." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. This guy was so arrogant.

"Sorry, it's just that you have a striking face. Tell me, how many times were you struck there?" I asked sweetly.

"What?" he asked, stunned.

I smirked at him and then turned on my heel and walked away. He wasn't the only one who was shocked. I couldn't see his freaking death! And I knew that sounded strange and it wasn't that I was unhappy about it but the visions had become familiar to me and it made me feel uneasy that I didn't have them when I looked at him.

_Maybe you could finally have a friend that doesn't die when you look at them,_ a small voice in my head suggested. I pushed it away. No, no friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day passed in a blur and I made sure to avoid Edward. I decided to go skating after school; it always helped me clear my head.

As I walked out across the parking lot after school I spotted Edward by, what was obviously, his car, watching me.

I pulled out my phone and text my mum that I was going to the rink and then I listened to songs on my Ipod while I walked there. When I arrived, the only person around was the guy collecting fees. I dumped my bag on a chair and put my ice-skates on.

As I stepped onto the ice a feeling of comfort wrapped enveloped me. I skated around the rink and as I skated the world slipped away and there was only me. I skated on one leg and even attempted a few jumps before I packed away my skates and headed home.

My mum was cooking dinner when I got there.

"Hi honey." She said as I walked inside. "How was school?"

"It was fine." I replied. "Mum I'm going upstairs to do my homework."

"Sure, I'll call you down when dinner's ready." I heard her say as I walked upstairs.

There were still unpacked boxes in my room but I just weaved my way through them and flopped onto my bed. I pulled out my homework and finished it quickly. With nothing else to keep my mind busy it wandered back to Edward and his 'immunity', as I now called it, to my ability.

"Or curse." I whispered heatedly.

"Bella dinner's ready!" My mum's voice broke through my thoughts.

I hopped off my bed and raced out of my room, glad to be distracted from my thoughts. I stubbed my toe in the process, and cursing, I limped down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I smelt the heavenly smell of my mum's cooking. I sat at the table and started eating. My mum came in and joined me.

"Your father's working late at the hospital tonight." She told me.

My dad was offered a doctor's position at the hospital here. It was an opportunity that, after much discussion, he took. It was a higher position and paid more. This was why we moved here. My mum worked for a big company and it was easy enough for her to get a transfer. I didn't have any friends in our old town so it didn't make much of a difference to me if we moved.

"Did you make any new friends at school today?" Mum asked, seeming to read my mind.

"No." I answered truthfully, but I also felt guilty.

I knew my parents worried about me, but what could I do?

"Oh, well it was only your first day I'm sure you'll make lots of friends soon." She smiled at me encouragingly.

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled, "Um, I'm finished."

I stood up and put my plate in the sink.

I was suddenly tired as I trudged upstairs. I quickly changed into a tank top and long pyjama pants, and got into bed.

The last thing I saw before I was swamped by sleep was Edward's face.

_This is a line break (AWESOME RIGHT!)_

I woke up to a loud beeping noise. I realised it was my alarm. I groaned and flung out my arm. It crashed to the floor and stopped beeping. I swung my legs out of bed and picked it up.

'I'm going to need a new alarm.' I thought examining it.

I made my way downstairs and opened the fridge to find we had no milk.

"Toast it is." I said out loud.

As I was eating my toast dad came downstairs.

"Hi honey." He said, making his coffee.

"Hey dad, how was work yesterday?" I asked.

"It was good, I enjoy working there already."

I smiled, something quite rare, but I was glad my dad was happy. I shoved the last piece of toast into my mouth and went back upstairs. I grabbed some faded grey jeans and a black and white shirt. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I let the hot water run over me and my sleepiness faded away. Then I got dried and dressed and squeezed my slightly damp hair with a towel.

Same as yesterday, I walked to school, dumping my bag in my locker. It was too early for class so I went to the library. It was empty except for the library assistant at the desk. She smiled at me and I gave her a slight smile of my own. I went to the back shelves and ran my fingers over the books. I was in a kind of daze when the bell rang. I quickly got to my locker and grabbed my books.

Then I groaned as I realised that my first class was English with Edward.

'Maybe he'll leave me alone.' I thought hopefully.

That hope got more distant when I saw him already sitting down in the seat next to mine. I sat and put my books on the desk.

Silence.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He just sat staring straight ahead. I sighed in relief and relaxed.

"So how do you like it here?" he suddenly asked, turning and smiling at me.

I scowled at him. He was still smiling at me, green eyes wide and full of innocence.

"Its fine I guess." I replied facing the front, he looked delighted I was talking to him.

"Why'd you move?"

"My dad got a job offer at the hospital."

He nodded and was about to say something else when the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Mr. Stinson." Everyone chorused.

"Now if we continue on from yesterday…."

I tuned out and was about ready to fall asleep when Edward slid a note over to me.

_What do you have next?_

I looked at him in surprise, but he was watching the teacher.

I quickly scribbled a reply saying I had History, then Art and Spanish after Recess. He looked disappointed for a minute then he wrote something else down, and slid it back over.

_What do you have after lunch?_

I grabbed the note just as the teacher walked past. Under the desk I wrote Biology and PE. As I handed it to him our fingers lightly brushed and my heart gave a little jolt.

'What is wrong with me?' I thought.

Edward's face lit up when he read the note.

"Same." He whispered under his breath.

I fought back a smile.

'Seriously, what the hell?' I thought again, mentally slapping myself, astounded.

I felt thrilled; I was having a normal conversation, like a normal person.

'No, you can't get attached Bella!' I told myself furiously.

I tuned to the front of the class and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. I felt him pass me another note. I ignored him. Through the rest of the lesson he kept trying to get my attention, and I was tempted to give in. But, what if one day his death suddenly appeared? Then I wouldn't be able to be friends with him and would just end up hurting us both. So I continued to stare straight ahead. When English was finished I quickly grabbed my books and left before he could talk.

I felt really guilty during History but I pushed it aside. I managed to avoid Edward during recess and luckily my next two classes I didn't have with him. But as I walked towards my locker at lunch, I saw him standing there, waiting. I quickly ducked behind another set of lockers before he could see me. I sighed. Was I going to have to do this everyday? I couldn't continue like this. I put on an emotionless mask and strode to my locker.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I saw him standing there, waiting. I quickly ducked behind another set of lockers before he could see me. I sighed. Was I going to have to do this everyday? I couldn't continue like this. I put on an emotionless mask and strode to my locker.

"Have I done something to offend you or are you just bipolar or something?" he asked me as soon as I was standing next to him.

I opened my locker and put my books in. I kept repeating 'It's best for both of us if you just ignore him' in my head. But it was hard.

"Look I just want to talk to you, help you out since you're new."

I walked towards the cafeteria. He followed.

"Why won't you talk to me? You were fine in class and then all of a sudden I get the cold shoulder! What changed?"

I felt like crying. I felt like shouting; 'you think I don't want to talk to you! You think I don't want a friend! Do you know what it's like to love someone and then every time you look in their eyes you have to watch them die!'

I spun around to look at him. Our faces were only inches apart. After a moment I took a step back.

I had to get rid of him, so I said, "Look, I'm sorry okay. I appreciate you trying to help but I'm fine. I just want to be left alone. I know it's confusing but please believe me when I say it's better for both of us if we're not friends."

I hadn't said that much at one time in months. I looked up at him and he had a stubborn look on his face.

I sighed; I'd done what I could. I turned back around and walked away.

I found a place outside behind an old wall where I ate my lunch. I leant my head back against the wall and I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

Why? Why did I have to endure this curse?

During Biology and PE, I felt him staring at me and the few times I saw his face, I saw him frowning in concentration.

I visited the jobs notice board after school finished. The school had a board where the people in the town could post messages about jobs that needed filling.

A job would distract me, I thought.

I found one that wouldn't require too much work. It was at a petrol station not too far from home and all I needed to do was work the cash register. I went there straight away and luckily no one else had applied yet and the guy there gave me the job straight away. I would work after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. That gave me the other days to do homework and Ice-skate.

When I got home my dad was there, tiredly slumped on the couch. I gave him a small smile as a walked past and he returned it weakly.

I went up to my room and decided to unpack my boxes.

The first and second boxes were clothes. At the bottom of the second box I pulled out a long deep blue dress. It was strapless and it was gathered with a silver ribbon under the bust. From there the dress simply flowed out and went to the floor. Under it was a pair of silver ballet flats. Memories threatened to spill over. I could hear laughter and music. I pushed it all down and tucked the dress into the back of my closet. Next were boxes of books, and art supplies. In one box I found a photo. The memories from before overwhelmed me and I sat down hard on the bed. Warm tears spilled from my eyes and slipped down my face. They dripped onto the photo.

_It was the spring dance. Jess and I had promised each other we would go together. Jess was wearing a ruffled pink dress that went to her knees. The straps tied around her neck. Her gold heels made her slightly taller than me. Her blonde hair had been put into a bun with her fringe hanging around her sparkling blue eyes. I had my blue dress on and Jess had curled my hair in ringlets that now fell around my shoulders. _

_We went into the hall and were amazed by the streamers and glitter and music. A food table had been set up and punch bowls were filled. People were wandering around, laughing and talking. Some were dancing. We joined in the conversations and even danced a little. _

_When it finished up we both went outside. Jess had driven us both there and since we'd had to park far away she said she would go and get the car and then come back and pick me up. I agreed and stood there. As she turned around to reassure me that she'd be back quickly, I glanced into her eyes. I was frozen and before my eyes I saw Jess getting into her car, starting it. She turned some music on and started humming to it. She backed out and drove through the parking lot. The clock in her car said 11:18 and today's date. She was driving towards me when suddenly there was a screeching of tyres and a crashing sound. By the time I was out of the vision Jess had disappeared into the parking lot. I glanced at my watch. It read 11:13. Five minutes. I could get to her in five minutes; I could stop her getting into the car. But then her car came round the corner. And there was a screeching noise. The same one from my vision. I screamed as a speeding car came the other way and crashed into the Jess's car. For a second everything slowed down. I ran forward as other people screamed. Jess was in the front seat. Her eyes were open and staring. Blood trickled from cuts on her body. I screamed and shook her. Someone tried to grab me from behind and as I spun around to yell at them I saw, through the tears in my eyes, the clock. 11:18. _

_My watch was slow. I went still with shock. I was dragged out of the car and dumped on the ground. My best friend was dead. I couldn't save her. Because my watch was slow._

Tears were flowing down my face, distorting the photo. It was taken by my dad before we went to the dance. Jess and I were smiling; we had our arms around each other.

I placed the photo gently on my bedside table and lay down staring at it until I fell asleep.

_LINE BREAK_

I woke up in the morning with a puffy feeling face.

'Oh well', I thought, 'serves me right going to sleep crying.'

I got into the shower and scrubbed my face until it felt raw. I quickly dressed in black leggings, a black and grey miniskirt, and a grey long sleeved top with a black vest over it. I put on black boots and a black jumper. Then I grabbed my bag and made my way downstairs.

A note on the bench said both my parents had gone to work. I wasn't hungry so I grabbed a muesli bar and headed outside. After locking the door and placing the key in my bag I started walking to school.

It was Wednesday, and my third day at school. It already felt like I'd been there for weeks. The students had stopped staring now that they'd labelled me as the loner Goth-girl. I wasn't someone people were interested in, and I liked it that way. I got to school early and I took a seat on one of the benches out the front of the school. I grabbed my sketchbook and a pencil from my bag. I flipped through the sketches. There were various ones I'd drawn from things I saw around me; a butterfly, the ocean, trees, a storm, a field full of flowers. Then there were the people; my mum, my dad, some complete strangers that were going about there day to day lives, there was a half done drawing of Jess. I quickly turned the page feeling the hole in my chest throb. A few of the drawings were scenes from my visions, or the people that I saw die. I started drawing them unconsciously at first, just a way to get it out of my head. Eventually I started drawing them with a purpose. To remember. The people who'd died and I couldn't save. Like Jess.

I remember a time where I thought I could use my visions to save people. Sometimes I succeeded, but that was rare. A part from the fact that most people didn't listen to a young girl telling them she saw them die in a vision she had, it was also part of the natural order of things for people to die. If I tried to save someone who was meant to die, for a purpose, they ended up dying in a more painful and horrible way. When I was younger I couldn't tell the difference, I thought everything was black and white. How naïve I was. Now that I was older I could identify between an accidental and deliberate death.

I realised with a start that my hand had been moving without my knowing. I stopped drawing and stared at the rough drawing of Edward. I stared at it for a moment, startled, then I slammed the book shut and stuffed it into my bag. I stood up and looked around. More people had arrived by now and I slowly moved towards class. I sensed someone staring at me and I walked faster towards the school entrance.


	4. AN

**Sorry guys but this isn't a chapter. I wanted to let you know that unfortunately I won't be able to update for a while. And by while I mean not until later this year or even the beginning of next year. I'm in my last year of high school and already swamped with work. I did try to make time for writing but it just isn't working out. I AM NOT ABANDONING MY STORIES! Just making that clear. So they are all currently on hiatus. Sorry again, but I look forward to returning later.**

**Love always, Fanficgirl**

**xoxo**


End file.
